


My Guy, Burgers, and Pie

by crazymak316



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Comfort Food, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean goes on a solo hunt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot Twist, Prompt Fill, Saileen (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymak316/pseuds/crazymak316
Summary: This ficlet is a promt fill from @profoundlyxbonded on tumblr fromthispost.And was claimed by @plague-rat-in-the-wall“Dean comes back from a solo hunt (Sam is with Eileen on another case) to find Cas has made burgers and a pie.“I don’t usually do things like this, meaning, the taking of claimed prompts to fill, but I hope I did well enough to fulfill your Domestic Destiel dreams. How about that for alliteration? XD
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	My Guy, Burgers, and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a promt fill from @profoundlyxbonded on tumblr from this post.
> 
> And was claimed by @plague-rat-in-the-wall
> 
> “Dean comes back from a solo hunt (Sam is with Eileen on another case) to find Cas has made burgers and a pie.“
> 
> I don’t usually do things like this, meaning, the taking of claimed prompts to fill, but I hope I did well enough to fulfill your Domestic Destiel dreams. How about that for alliteration? XD

Dean had an awful day.

Not only did he wake up feeling like shit, probably due to the fact that his body had long since been accustomed to his beautiful memory foam mattress back at the bunker, of which he was neither in or on—and missed more than he’d ever like to admit—but everything else following his morning seemed to reflect his mood.

The coffee machine was down in the motel lobby, the diner down the street was closed, and he was on his first solo hunt since he didn’t know when. Sure he couldn’t he couldn’t exactly blame Sam and Eileen for that, but it didn’t stop him from being upset about it. They were in the middle of going over another hunt actually, sitting together at the table in the war room when Sam received Eileen’s text asking for assistance on some vamps’ nest in Wyoming.

Sam insisted he didn’t need Dean’s help, which hurt more than he expected, but he got it really. Eileen and Sam had a thing, they were together for all intents and purposes, so Dean understood. Again, doesn’t mean he needs to like it. Because he doesn’t.

“Why don’t you just take this case by yourself?” Sam told Dean as he packed for his own trip, when he asked his baby brother about the hunt. And so he did.

Now he was wishing he just went along with Sam and Eileen anyway, despite his reluctance at being a third wheel, both on the hunt and the relationship, or that he just stayed in the bunker and let another hunter take care of it.

He didn’t exactly ever need backup, things never got _that_ bad, just a simple salt and burn, except the ghost bitch was really angry, hated men—Dean especially—and got a few throws in here and there, chucking him bodily into walls, and tossing him easily across floors. By the end of it, every part of him was sore, probably had a few bruised ribs too, which he’d only know for sure when he got back to the motel to do a final full assessment of himself. Not to mention, he was already really friggin tired, having been way too low on caffeine, since he hadn’t actually had his daily coffee intake, and from doing all the research and interviews himself. Oh yeah, and how could he forget? That motel bed he was certain was against him in every way.

Instead of staying another night, however, Dean braved the drive back to Kansas, sending Sam a quick text that the deed was done (Dean did make sure of at least that before he left), and that he was on his way back to the bunker, before he started up the impala. The only good thing about the past few days.

Her telltale purr immediately soothed Dean, and the soft rumble of her engine, made everything okay, if only for a little while. He drove through the night and into the day, getting back to Lebanon some time in the late afternoon. He’d only stopped for gas, and a shitty coffee from the station, so it made sense that when he parked her in the lot and got out, his muscles were cramped, and his stomach was growling. He groaned as he stretched, body screaming at him in protest, and winced when the skin on his side tugged at his ribs—yeah, definitely bruised.

Dean made his way over to the bunker entrance, plans to just lock himself up in his room, and sleep himself away on his memory foam already forming in his head, when he stopped short just inside the door. He stood, frozen at the top of the stairs, the door banging shut behind him. Right as he stepped in, the most amazing smells assaulted his nose, but that was weird...that was weird right?

He made his descent, and curiously followed the scent to the kitchen, where his eyes furrowed in confusion, if not a little pleased with how his body seemed to react to whatever it was he was smelling.

“Cas?”

The angel turned around, looking even more pleased than Dean felt, when he spotted him in the doorway.

“Hello Dean.” He stepped aside, revealing the crowded, yet artfully arranged, counter space, which was full of fresh vegetables, burgers, buns, and...

“Pie.” Dean’s mouth watered at what he considered to himself a buffet, and saw Cas roll his eyes fondly from the corner of his eye.

“Yes, I heard from Sam that you were coming home today from your solo hunt, so I wanted to do something special for you. I had a feeling you weren’t enjoying yourself too much. I hope this is okay?”

“Okay? Cas, this is friggin awesome! You didn’t have to make me burgers and pie, but you were right. I feel like shit.”

He finally stepped into the kitchen and made his way over to Cas, the angel stepping forward to meet Dean halfway. He reached up without a thought and pressed his fingers to Dean’s forehead, the hunter shutting his eyes at the contact, letting Cas’ grace wash over him. It warmed him to his core, soul flaring in recognition, a nice pleasant heat pooling in his belly.

When Cas pulled away, Dean’s eyes fluttered back open, and saw that the other was smiling softly, and his heart did a little acrobatic number in his chest. But he did feel better, no surprise there, and it didn’t escape his notice that Cas always seemed to know exactly what to do, and when to do it.

“Feel better?” Cas chuckled, seeming to read his thoughts as well, and maybe he had somehow. Dean didn’t doubt it, and nodded in response. 

“Yeah, much. Thanks, Cas.”

“Of course Dean.”

They stood there in silence for a moment, blue meeting green, neither one daring to move, before his stomach loudly complained, shattering said moment. Dean’s face flushed in embarrassment, though his friend didn’t seem to mind.

“Should we-“

“Yeah, uh, can we-“

“Of course.” Castiel motioned behind him to the counter, and Dean passed by him, eagerly filling his plate with a burger and adding his desired toppings.

“I hope everything here is adequate. I’m afraid I’m not as good as you when it comes to cooking...”

Dean rolled his eyes, shooting the angel a friendly smile. “I’m sure it’s just fine Cas. Besides, you can’t be any worse than Sam is, trust me. This looks friggin fantastic, I bet it’s just as good.”

“Then I am hopeful you will enjoy it. I had to look up several tutorials and recipes, but Jack was able to help me out.”

Dean chuckled. “Did he help you cook any of it?”

“No he did not. I expressed my reluctance towards letting him near any of the appliances, and thankfully he agreed. I didn’t not think it wise to let a two year old help out in this regard.”

Dean grinned, looking up from his plate to stare over at Cas in amusement. “Yeah?”

“You think I should have? Let him help?”

“Fuck no. He probably would have blown something up, whether intentionally or not. You made the right call Cas, trust me. And I mean, you see what that kid eats for cereal? Even I can admit he likes sugar a little too much.”

“Are you saying that he would have wanted to add ingredients that weren’t part of the recipe?” At Dean’s nod, Castiel also nodded. “Yes, you’re probably right. Even I had trouble following it.” He agreed.

“Plus, remember when he tried to help Sam make us that pasta dinner? Jack burnt the water and somehow Sam both overcooked and undercooked the pasta.”

Dean made his way over to the table, Cas watching him closely as he listened. The hunter beckoned the angel over, and with a smile, Cas sat across from him.

“Yes, I do remember. I also remember that you ate it anyway, because you didn’t want to upset them.”

“Well, yeah...” Dean shrugged. “‘Sides, with the look Jack was giving me, I couldn’t find it in me to tell him it was bad.”

“I can’t usually taste things, but it was awful.” Castiel said solemnly, as if conjuring up the exact taste in his mouth as he remembered that day.

“I’m sure this won’t be like that, though. I mean, it already smells so good, and it looks visually pleasing,” Dean’s stomach growled again, agreeing, “Christ, I can’t wait to eat it.”

“You may.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He took a large bite, and to Castiel’s amusement, made his usual vulgar sounds when eating, as if the food was giving him an orgasm each and every bite. The angel titled his head, watching the hunter scarf down his burger, and felt a swell of pride within his vessel.

“Christ, kinda creepy Cas. With you starin’ at me like that while I’m eating, ya’know.” He said around another bite full of food.

Cas chuckled, but didn’t remove his gaze from Dean, as he normally might have done, or should do. “Apologies. You just seem to be enjoying yourself, Dean. I take it I’ve done well?”

The other man blushed slightly, before nodding, and sent his friend a shy smile. “Of course it is, Cas. I didn’t doubt you.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Once again they’re cast in a pregnant silence, but it’s not uncomfortable; rather, it’s charged with something that has always been there, something that the both of them are all too aware of, (something that everybody else notices too).

Dean finishes chewing his last bite slowly, and finally breaks their eye contact, only to get up, and get another burger from the counter. He clears his throat, and looks over his shoulder at Cas.

“You sure you don’t want to try to eat? It’s feels weird to be eating by myself, s’all.”

Cas, still smiling, shook his head. “It’s alright Dean. I made this for you.”

The hunter shrugged, and went back to arranging his plate with his second helping. He sighed in happiness when he sat back down, already feeling less hungry, and infinitely better.

“God Cas,” Dean started, around another bite, “if you make food like this all the time for me, I might just have to marry you.”

Cas’ smile grew, until he was beaming brightly at the other, and Dean’s eyes widened as he realized what he said, trying to not to get distracted by how gorgeous the angel looked right then.

“Uh...”

“I’m going to ignore how you just proposed to me in the kitchen of the bunker over the table with a mouth full of food. You can do better than that, Dean, I have faith in you. After all, I think I’m entitled to something quite extravagant.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah? That so?”

Castiel nodded, and they both grinned at each other.

“Well,” Dean began, “guess I’ll have to do some brainstorming.”

“Indeed.”

They both went quiet again as Dean finished his second burger, sharing small, secretive smiles. The second he was done, Dean got up and grabbed a rather large slice of pie, and, instead of sitting in back in his seat, when he made his way back over to the table he sat beside Castiel.

Dean moaned in satisfaction as the pie hit his tongue, and smirked at Cas’ resulting huff. “Problem?”

The angel rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the hunter’s comment.

“Here.”

“What, Dean, I-“ Cas’ eyes widened in surprise when Dean raised the forkful of pie to his lips, but his protests went unheard, and, to appease the other man, he opened his mouth and let Dean feed him.

“Oh.”

Dean laughed, one of those full, ‘throwing your head back’ laughs, and Castiel didn’t think he had seen anything more beautiful in all his life. He tilted his head to the side, curiously regarding the man before him.

“What’s so funny? Did I say something?”

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas, you didn’t do anything. I just...I’m glad to be back home with you, s’all.” He shrugged then, blushing slightly, as if playing off what he said, like it wasn’t all that important. To Cas, however, it meant everything.

“Plus,” the hunter added, “the look on your face when you ate it tells me you did in fact taste it, at least a little.”

“Well, yeah, I suppose I did. It was pleasant.”

“See? Told ya there was nothing to worry about, Cas.”

“Though that probably has more to do with you, than the actual pie I made.”

“How so?”

Cas took a forkful of pie, making sure that Dean was watching closely, before doing exactly as Dean had done to him. He raised the fork to Dean’s lips, the hunter looking more startled than anything, but let the angel feed him the pie.

“Oh.” He parroted, his cheeks a darker color than before. 

Castiel smiled in satisfaction, blue eyes sparkling with amusement, and they didn’t look away when green eyes met his own.

Cas dared to reach out then, gaze never faltering as he swiped away some pie crumbs with his thumb, right at the corner of Dean’s lips. He didn’t think much about it until the Dean’s tongue darted out, licking the pad of his finger. Cas’ eyes widened, and Dean’s hand came up to clasp around the angel’s wrist, where the hunter held the hand in place as he brought the thumb into his mouth and sucked it clean.

He had to audacity to smirk at Cas when he let go of his wrist, and nodded as if finding the answer to some unasked question.

“You’re right Cas. The pie _does_ taste better that way.”

“You...” Castiel furrowed his brows. “You...”

Dean chuckled. Castiel wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face.

“Dean...” he growled out, suddenly regretting doing something nice for the hunter at all.

Dean tried to hide his surprise at the angel’s sudden change of tone, but Castiel didn’t give him a chance to reply. Cas grabbed Dean by the dirty, crumbled flannel he was still wearing from the hunt, and pressed their lips together. Dean made a sound as their lips met, hands reaching out to hold Castiel’s face in his palms.

When they broke away, because Dean was still just a human and needed to breathe, he looked at his friend with wide eyes, his mouth agape.

“Jesus, Cas. Where was that when I came home?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You were injured and in a bad mood from your hunt. Plus, I spent hours making all this food for you. I knew if I kissed you then, we wouldn’t have made it to eating at all. And you clearly needed it, Dean.”

Dean chuckled again, nodding. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Still, you made my day better, so that’s gotta count for something right?”

Cas raised a brow, suspiciously regarding the other’s coy expression. “Was this because of my food or the kiss?”

“Both. Cas. Both.”

Dean leaned forward and pecked his angel on the lips, before returning to his pie.

“By the way,” he continued, “I was serious about the food. It was really friggin good, Cas. I’m proud of you.”

The angel smiled, resting his hand on Dean’s thigh. “I’m glad. Perhaps you can help me with the dishes then?”

Dean didn’t hesitate to agree, it was only fair after all, and what wasn’t awesome about washing dishes in close proximity to Castiel? He really didn’t mind that he’d just gotten home from a solo hunt and a long ass drive (also alone), or a shitty motel room with almost zero amounts of sleep, at least, not anymore. And right here, right now, Dean decided that, maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t having such an awful day after all.


End file.
